<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Done by theweightofmyfandoms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24518899">Done</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theweightofmyfandoms/pseuds/theweightofmyfandoms'>theweightofmyfandoms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, It seems like it gets better, Suicidal Dean Winchester, Suicide, and then it's still sad, no happy ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:14:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24518899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theweightofmyfandoms/pseuds/theweightofmyfandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam was dead.  Bobby was dead.  Everyone was dead, and Dean was done.</p><p>Major trigger warning for suicide</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Done</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was done. It was all over. Sam was dead. Nothing mattered anymore. Or maybe it had never mattered in the first place. Dean couldn’t tell.</p><p>His little brother was gone. Bobby was gone. Everyone was gone.</p><p>He was done saving the world. What had it ever given him? He got in his car and started driving.</p><p>He thought about when he and Sam were kids, before they knew about the monsters. They were happy, playing together. Even when John was away, they had each other and Bobby.</p><p>Bobby. Another person he had let die. Bobby, who had been nothing but good to him and Sam. Bobby, who he failed to save.</p><p>There were tears streaming down his face now, and he couldn’t see the road.</p><p>He pulled over.</p><p>The bottle was empty. Maybe he shouldn’t have been drinking while driving, but he didn’t care. He was practically immune to alcohol by now anyway. It didn’t matter. None of it mattered.</p><p>Sam. Bobby. Cas. Charlie. Ellen. Jo. Kevin. Ash. The names went on and on.</p><p>People he’d failed to save.</p><p>There was a gun under the passenger seat. He reached for it.</p><p>Why couldn’t they have lived? They had deserved to live. He should have died instead of them.</p><p>He loaded the gun.</p><p>Real bullets this time, not just rock salt.</p><p>What did he do wrong? Why didn’t he save them?</p><p>He raised the gun.</p><p>This was for all the people he had failed, all the people he had hurt, and all the people he had put in harm’s way. This was for Sam, for Bobby, for Charlie, for Cas, for everyone.</p><p><em><strong>Bang</strong></em>.</p><p>The next morning, a body was found in the driver's seat of a black ‘67 Impala. There were a number of fake IDs in the glove compartment. The body was never identified.</p><p>Dean Winchester was buried in an unmarked grave in a small-town cemetery. No one would ever figure out his name.</p><p>Years later, there were strange stories surrounding the gravesite. Claims of a flannel-clad figure wandering the cemetery. Some even claimed it had protected them, though they would never say against what.</p><p>Occasionally, a stranger would kneel at the grave, as if mourning the loss of a friend, or hero. They never stuck around though, and over the years it stopped happening.</p><p>People moved on, forgetting the unmarked grave as it fell to ruin. And the lonely ghost could only watch helplessly, wishing he had made a different choice.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Is this just me projecting my depressing thoughts onto Dean? Yes.  But did I feel better after writing it?  Also yes.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>